Fighter
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: The cheers and whistles echoed in her ears, her eyes looked at them smiling and laughing. The noise was killing her and she was about to scream it was cluttered noises. Her foot steps touched the sand and she stepped out of the darkness, she looked up at the stands where he mother was watching her. "Wolves Howl!"


_**Fighter**_

The silence was killing her, the look of pity and sympathy was killing her she was trembling. The air was thick, the atmosphere was suffering everyone Lucy looked up at Natsu. _Don't cry!_ Lucy swallowed her heart beat was echoing in her ears, and the tears were finally falling. _Lucy you're off the team because we want Lisanna on our team! _**You don't have to whine about you're rent not being paid.** You can train and become stronger! Her fist slowly clenched and eyes shut tightly as she heard they're retreating footsteps. The only sound that the guild made was laughter from the 'the new and improve Team Natsu'. A soft warm hand landed on her shoulder and her eyes open slowly.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." Mirajane gently said

"Don't be sorry for me being weak, it's not your fault…its mine" Lucy cried

"Lucy you're not weak!" Mirajane's grip tighten and she glared at the Team.

"Don't lie! The whole world knows I'm weak."

Lucy brush Mirajane's hand off and stood up her heels clanked on the wooden floor. Eyes bored in the back of her head, their eyes hold even more pity and it sicken Lucy. The doors slammed shut silencing the laughter and making everyone stare at the door that left tears drops behind. Lucy lean against the door and covered her mouth to muffle her sobs. Her hand tighten against the door frame and her feet started to move. She ran her eyes closed tightly the wind blew her hair and the rain pat her head. Her heels splashed in the puddles and soaked her pants, the wind bit at her bare skin. _I thought they cared for me._ Her knees gave out, she dropped on to the green moist grass. Her eyes open and her eyes widen…she was lost…in the forest. She was hyperventilating and her shaky hands clenched the grass. _I thought they loved me!_ She looked up at the sky it was dark and the clouds swirl around in the sky. Her back hit the ground as she stared at the sky, her mouth felt dry from the running. _Lies! How could they lie?_ Lucy felt dead like living wasn't worth it anymore like her whole world crashed down. Lucy felt the grass poked at her arms, a baby fox ran across the field not sparing a glance at her.

"Everybody's waiting for you to break down, everyone's watching to see the fallout" Lucy sang and closed her eyes.

_I'll start new, I'll make a new life I won't be bother with they're obvious mistakes and show them I'm not weak! _Lucy sat up, her hair in her face, her leg under her butt, and her arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders. Leaves fall to the ground and swirl around Lucy as she open her eyes. The silence it was soothing her, the rain light up as Lucy's tears dried up. A crunched sound echoed in Lucy's ears as she quickly turned around to see an eighteen year old boy. His spiky brown hair held raindrops, his yellow cat eyes eyed her with curiosity. His guild mark popped out to Lucy, it was a wolf head howling. She quickly stood up and eyed the mysterious boy but she wouldn't admit he was kinda hot.

"Who are you?" Her voice sounded hoarse

His eyebrow shot up, his mouth form into a smirk and Lucy stepped back.

"Me? I'm surprise you don't know me after all I'm Ethan known as water warrior!" Ethan bragged "Who are you blondie?"

Lucy sighed and sat back down_ no threat._

"Me I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy greeted lazily

Her mark glowed and it disappeared, her eyes widen. _I just got kicked out of the guild…_ Ethan flopped down right next to her and grabbed her hand looking the scar that trailed down to her thumb.

"You were kicked out of your guild…which guild?"

"Fairy Tail. They tell lies and pretend to be your friend" Lucy stated

"I hate flies, so now you're not a fly why don't you join my guild?"

"Which guild?"

"Wolves Howl"

"Sounds cool, but I'm going to start new so I'll owe you money" Lucy innocently smiled

Ethan's eyes widen and he quickly stood up and pointed a finger at Lucy.

"You want me to buy you new things?!" He shouted

"Awe thanks for offering let's go!" Lucy cheered

She grabbed his hand and ran out of the forest, they open up the door for the hair salon and Lucy was called in the back. A girl with black hair and ruby eyes smiled at Lucy and gesture for her to sit and Lucy did.

"What would you like?" She asked

"Keep my hair as it is but dye it brown with yellow streaks along with some splotches of black." Lucy order

The hair dresser did what she was told and Lucy looked in the mirror with a smile. She stood up and Ethan paid unwilling. They walked into a tattoo parlor and Lucy sat down on a chair.

"What would you like miss?"

"I want a double infinity sign on my neck, a cross on my right eye, a fake looking scar on my left cheek, and a broken heart on my wrist.

~!~!~ Time Skip~!~!~

Lucy walked out of the dressing room wearing black and red plaid short shorts, black net gloves, black army boots, a red and black plaid cap, and a black and red houndstooth peplum sleeves top. Her keys were strapped to a black belt along with her whip. They hopped onto the train and Lucy imminently looked out of the window and looked at the blur that passed by. Ethan watched Lucy and laid down on the seats.

"Lucy, you know you looked like our guild master" Ethan stated and looked at the ceiling

Lucy looked at Ethan and leaned her head against the window, her mind was racing.

"Who's you guild master?" Lucy asked

Ethan looked up at Lucy and smiled a real smile.

"Layla Heartfilia"


End file.
